1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric apparatuses, such as notebook computers, generate heat when operating. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the electric apparatuses may malfunction. In serious situations, the heat may damage electric elements in the electric apparatuses. Furthermore, burning electric elements may hurt users. One method for reducing the heat in electric apparatuses involves the use of centrifugal fans therein. Each centrifugal fan may include blades and a driving device. Heat generated by operation of the electric elements may be dissipated by airflow generated by the centrifugal fans.
Using a centrifugal fan increases the quantity of air utilized for cooling. Nevertheless, airflow efficiency and space utilization of the centrifugal fan the needs to be improved.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a centrifugal fan that is capable of avoiding the foregoing disadvantages.